1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for creating tamper resistant informational articles and the resultant product and includes various embodiments of holograms formed within a metal layer or within a resinous plastic layer with the information to be protected being placed on the hologram as by printing, for example, and additional material protectively overlying the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for many purposes to provide means to protect informational articles from counterfeiting and alteration. For example, with respect to paper currency, it has been known to use special inks, graphic designs, codes and materials to make it more difficult for counterfeiters to copy the currency. It has also been known to protect cards, such as credit cards, identification cards, debit cards, membership cards and other cards from deterioration, reproduction and alteration by encasing them between a pair of laminated plastic sheets, at least one of which is transparent. See generally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,439. Such systems may encapsulate the information to be protected between multiple sheets of resinous plastic, such as PVC, for example, joined using heat.
It has also been known to employ holograms in credit cards and the like so as to inhibit unauthorized reproduction of the same.
U.S. Pat. 4,631,222 discloses a hot embossing foil which includes a magnetic layer and a layer which has a structure producing a diffraction effects such as a hologram. Adhesive means may be employed to secure the element to a substrate. The backing foil is adapted to be released from a transfer layer. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,439. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,392 discloses a laminate which is said to extend the life of a photograph. A plurality of films are adhesively bonded in a protective relationship with respect to a photograph.
U.S. Pat. 4,897,533 discloses providing credit cards with magnetic tapes with the card being provided with a transparent film which may take the form of an ultraviolet curable varnish.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,544 discloses the use of holograms on paper articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,795 discloses the use of a security tape which contains an embossed holographic image on a clear polyester carrier which is then coated with ferrous oxide to form a magnetic strip with an optically viewable holographic image thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,857 discloses the use of a transparent hologram which may be provided with an overlying removable support layer and an underlying adhesive for securement of the hologram to an article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,646 discloses a holographic film product wherein a film or plastic adhesive is employed to secure a hologram film and metallized coating which underlies a printed layer and a protective layer of clear film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,015 discloses a laminated identification card wherein efforts to delaminate the card result in fibers of uniaxially oriented polyethylene or polypropylene layers being torn to thereby provide a visual indication of tampering.
My U.S. Pat. 5,243,641 discloses protecting from undesired alteration articles having information added after creation of a form. This is accomplished by providing a zone of distinct appearance, such as a hologram, placing the added information thereover, and covering the added information and at least a portion of the distinctive zone with a write resistant material. In this manner, accurate photocopying of the document, so as to permit alteration, is resisted as is writing over the inserted information.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,763 and 5,595,624 disclose a method of making a tamper evident and counterfeit resisting informational article. A hologram is applied to the article, the information is inserted over the hologram and a transparent tape is applied thereover with a write resistant coating, such as silicone resin, being applied thereover. A particular end use disclosed is in connection with creating a temporary vehicle or registration.
My U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/652,026, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,555 discloses a tamper resistant vehicular validation tab of the type frequently inserted into a recess in a vehicular license plate. As a result of differential adhesive properties provided between layers of the article, an effort to separate the same results in destruction of the integrity of the information provided therein. A further embodiment usable in connection with vehicle windows is disclosed in my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08/854,717.
In spite of the foregoing, there remains a very real and substantial need for providing articles which have information which may be standard information employed on all of the articles and, in some instances, additional information which is variable perhaps identifying the user or a corporate identity or the like in such a manner that the information is readily visible by the naked eye or machine readable while photocopying and access to the same for alteration or counterfeiting are effectively resisted.